


Malec Alphabet

by XxSweaterWeatherxx



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alphabet, Gay, Gay Couple, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TV Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSweaterWeatherxx/pseuds/XxSweaterWeatherxx
Summary: A series of one shots, each beginning with a letter of the alphabet.





	1. A is for At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done a thousand times, but I've never done it before, so I wanted to try it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec and Magnus are sent to camp and they become quite close.

"Mom, I don't want to be here," Alec said with crossed arms, leaning against the car.

"C'mon, Alexander, lighten up. You'll make lots of new friends here, something you need," Maryse narrowed her eyes as she handed him his duffle bag. 

"I'm too old for camp."

"You're not even 16 yet. Don't get ahead of yourself." 

"I'll be 16 in two months-"

"This is pointless to argue about. You're here and you're staying. Now go find your counsellor," she ruffled his hair and hugged him, causing the boy to groan. 

"I love you, okay?" She called back as she climbed back in the car. "Have fun!"

"Love you too," Alec mumbled, as he slung his bag over his shoulder and wandered towards the building with the word "Office" on it in wooden letters. 

There were posters on the wall of each cabin with every boy's and girl's name underneath, so they knew where to go. 

Alec's brown eyes scanned each paper until they landed on Cabin D. He ignored the other names listed and quickly glanced at the map of the camp, dodging the other kids around him to avoid any social encounter that could possibly occur, as he left the building. 

He wandered down the path, many other boys and girls trying to find their own cabins, most of them accompanied by their friends. 

Alec didn't have any friends. 

Not since he came out. 

The young boy pushed his hair out of his eyes as he stood in front of Cabin D, sighing deeply, before he pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

The first thing he noticed were 2 bunk beds on either side of the room, a dresser placed beside each of them. There was a door on the left side, which Alec assumed was the bathroom. 

Alec wandered over to the bunk in the farther corner and tossed his bag onto the top bunk. 

"Excuse me, boy with the cute ass, but the top bunk is mine." 

Alec turned around to see a boy standing in the bathroom doorway, black and purple hair spiked up adorably and glittery makeup on his eyes.

"You don't look like you top," Alec said smugly and crossed his arms. 

The boy laughed and walked closer. "I'm Magnus," he stuck his hand out and Alec shook it, a big grin on his face. 

"Alec."

"Nice to meet you." 

The boys didn't let each other's hands go, eyes locked on one another. 

Just then, two boys bursted through the door and Alec moved away from Magnus as quickly as possible. 

"Oh, hey, you guys must be Magnus and Alec?" The boy with the curly light brown hair dropped his bag and walked over to shake both their hands. "I'm Ashton and this is my, uh," he glanced at the blond boy, "friend, Luke."

"It's okay if he's your boyfriend," Magnus laughed at the hesitation, "We're not homophobes. At least I hope not," Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec, who just sat down on the bottom bunk with his bag. 

"Yeah because gay people are homophobic," Alec mumbled to himself, but Magnus heard.

"Okay, sweet," Ashton grinned, dimples popping out. 

Just as Ashton and Luke sat down on their bunk, the door opened again and an older man walked in. 

"Hey there, guys! My name is Dave and I'm your counsellor for the week!" 

All four boys said their hellos, Luke snuggling against Ashton's side and Magnus glancing at Alec every 2 seconds. 

(He couldn't help it, he thought Alec was absolutely flawless.)

Dave could tell he'd gotten a very gay cabin, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, who's ready for a tour?"

~

Alec breathed out a puff of smoke as he stared out at the lake, moon lighting up the sky. 

The cabin door opened and Alec glanced up to see Magnus walking out with a blanket wrapped around himself. 

"Wow, didn't peg you for a weed kinda guy," Magnus said as he sat down beside Alec. 

"Yeah well," he shrugged, taking another hit. "Gotta do something to make the pain go away," Alec mumbled. 

"Can I try?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow, but handed Magnus the joint anyways. 

"What do I do?"

Alec laughed and scooted closer. "You're adorable. Just put your lips around it and suck in, but not too much." 

And so Magnus did as told, coughing out the smoke seconds later, as Alec giggled. 

"It's normal to cough, don't worry," Alec took the joint back carefully, considering it was almost done, and took the last hit, before he threw it on the ground and stomped on it. 

Alec glanced over at Magnus to see him already staring. "What?"

"You're just really really cute." 

Alec moved closer and Magnus visibly swallowed, nervous as hell. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Alec asked in a whisper, leaning close enough so his breath was hitting Magnus' face. 

Magnus shook his head slightly, eyes darting back and forth between Alec's eyes and lips. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" 

Magnus placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck and pulled him closer so their lips met, surprising Alec. 

Alec smiled slightly, moving to sit on the black-haired boy's lap, being engulfed in the blanket Magnus had brought out. 

The two kissed for a while, hands wandering and hearts pounding. 

Alec pulled away, both of them panting, and so he moved down to kiss Magnus' neck, who moaned right away. 

"Like that?" Alec smirked, nibbling slightly. 

Magnus nodded shakily, holding onto Alec's shoulders. 

As he nibbled and sucked on the boy's neck, he slowly began to move his hips against Magnus'. 

"No," Magnus said, pushing Alec back slightly. "I don't want to do anything more."

"Yeah that's okay," Alec pecked his lips with a reassuring smile. "Wanna go back inside and watch a movie on the DVD player I snuck in?" 

Magnus smiled and nodded. 

And so the two went back inside to begin their night of many kisses and lots of cuddling.

~

"C'mon, we're not gonna get in trouble."

"Alec, we're supposed to stay with the group-"

"But wouldn't you rather go makeout at the cabin?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts, except mine," Alec grinned cheekily, stopping for a second to kiss the nervous boy. 

Magnus laughed. "Race you there!" 

Alec grinned, chasing after the boy and evidently beating him there, due to his longer legs. 

After Alec bragged about his victory for much too long, the two finally went inside, Alec putting a chair up against the door so no one could disturb them.

Both boys grinned, as Alec grabbed Magnus's waist and led them towards the bed, lips pressing together shortly after.

Magnus went to sit down, but his head hit the top bunk and he groaned. 

"Awe, babe, are you okay?" Alec laughed, rubbing the boy's head. 

Magnus nodded with a pout and Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead, carefully helping him to lie down on the bed. 

Alec straddled the boy and yanked off his own shirt, Magnus staring with wide eyes. 

Alec leaned down then and pressed their lips together once again. 

The two simply kissed for quite a while, until Alec moved his hips slightly. 

"Do - Do you wanna do more this time?" Alec asked between kisses.

Magnus nodded, hands moving down to grip Alec's ass. 

"Want me to suck you off?" Alec pressed his lips to the boy's neck. 

"Yes, fuck, please," Magnus moved his hips upward to get Alec to do something. 

Alec let his hand trail down, palming Magnus over his jeans and feeling him harden under his touch. 

"I'm assuming you've never done anything like this before, considering I was your first kiss," Alec said and Magnus nodded with a slight blush. 

"Well, let's get your shirt off first." 

Magnus sat up slightly so Alec could pull off his shirt, Alec's eyes widening at how fit the boy was. 

"Wow, didn't expect you to be so..fit," Alec softly ran his fingers along Magnus' obvious abs, watching the boy shiver. 

Alec moved down and began to kiss his chest instead, slowly moving down until he was at his pants, and so he undid them and pulled them down, leaving Magnus in just grey boxers, a wet patch at the front, which made Alec smirk. 

"Excited?"

"Please don't," Magnus covered his face in embarrassment. 

"Aw, babe, sorry. Don't be embarrassed," Alec grabbed the boy's hand and slowly moved it down to put it over his crotch. "See what you do to me? Without even touching me at all? No need for you to be embarrassed, okay?" 

Magnus nodded and quickly pecked Alec's lips, before the boy moved back down to gingerly slip off Magnus' boxers, tossing them to the floor. 

His hard length smacked up against his stomach, face still red. Magnus knew he wasn't really that big, but no one has ever actually seen his package before, so this was just a whole lot of embarrassment for him. 

Alec suddenly licked a stripe up the underside and Magnus arched his back, gasping. 

Pleased with that reaction, Alec wrapped his around around the boy's length and began to move it up and down, leaning down to gently lick the leaking tip, tasting precum. 

"Mhm," Alec mumbled, hand moving slow and steady and wet lips brushing over the tip. 

"Alec, more, please," Magnus gasped out and reached a hand down to grab the boy's hair. 

Alec looked up at the black-haired boy, as he slowly went down on him, breathing through his nose as he reached the bottom. He gagged seconds later and pulled off, spit dribbling down his chin and covering Magnus' length. 

"Shit, do that again - please," Magnus continued to look down at Alec, their eyes meeting every time he went down, deepthroating him multiple times. 

Magnus moaned loudly, arching his back and gripping onto Alec's hair tightly. 

"Alec, I'm gonna come. Keep going," Magnus whimpered, body shaking. 

Alec bobbed his head up and down quickly, using his hand to jerk off the rest, and less than a minute later, Magnus was coming down his throat with a moan. 

Alec pulled off, swallowing it all and wiping his lips afterwards, before he moved to lay next to Magnus. 

"I'm guessing that wasn't your first time giving a blowjob," Magnus said after a while. 

"Nah, definitely not."

"Are you, uh, a virgin?" 

Alec glanced over at him, eyes meeting, before he looked back up at the bottom of the top bunk. 

"No. Haven't been for a while." 

"Oh." 

"Well, you should get dressed and head back. I'm gonna take a cold shower."

Alec crawled over him to get out of bed and Magnus propped himself up on his elbows with a pout. "You're not gonna let me return the favour?" 

"Oh, I didn't think you wanted to." 

"Well I do. So get over here, boy with the cute ass," Magnus grinned and Alec laughed, walking back over. 

"Can't believe you called me that before you even knew my name." 

Magnus pulled the boy back onto his lap and kissed him right away. 

And so their adventurous afternoon continued. 

It was a lot more fun than canoeing. 

~

"I swear you want us to get kicked out!"

"Live a little, babe," Alec grinned, dragging Magnus closer to the dock. 

"You're such a badass and I hate it."

"You love it, shut up," Alec pulled the boy against him and pressed their lips together. 

Magnus swore he would never get tired of kissing him. 

Alec went to pull away, but Magnus grabbed his face and pecked his lips multiple times, causing Alec to grin his adorable grin. 

"You're so perfect," Magnus mumbled, and Alec couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so glad I was forced to come here," Alec said, and so it was Magnus' turn to smile big. 

Magnus went to kiss the boy but he stepped back and began stripping, "Ready to go in?" 

Before Magnus could respond, Alec kicked off his boxers and jumped in, coming back up seconds later and shaking his hair out. 

"Coming in or not?" Alec smirked. 

Magnus began to strip then too, while Alec floated around on his back.

"Water's great, better hurry up," he taunted. 

Magnus jumped in seconds later, as Alec began to swim away. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Magnus pouted. "Come back, Alec. I'm all naked and lonely." 

"So am I. Come get me if you want me." 

Magnus could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

"You're such a pain in the ass, why do I like you so much?" 

Alec stopped swimming and turned around to look at him. 

"What?" Magnus asked. 

"You like me? Like actually like me?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? - Oh fuck, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it? It's just fooling around-"

Alec shook his head and swam over, trying his best to swim and hold onto Magnus at once. 

"I like you too, a lot. This is so much more to me than "just fooling around", okay? You're different than all the other guys I liked, who have just wanted to fuck me and then leave. You're so special to me, Magnus, and I'm honestly so glad I met you." 

Magnus couldn't help the huge smile that spread onto his face, as he leaned forward to kiss the boy. 

The two were smiling too much and it made it awkward to kiss, but they didn't care. 

"Wanna go back to the dock, so it's easier to makeout?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Race ya there!" Magnus said, but he purposely swam slower, watching as Alec got out, butt naked. 

"Geez, you're slow."

"I just wanted to see your ass when you got out."

Alec rolled his eyes and picked up his towel, wrapping it around his waist, as Magnus pulled himself out of the water and did the same. 

And so the two laid down on the blanket they brought, Alec's head on Magnus' chest and Magnus' arm around the boy. 

"I can't believe tomorrow's our last day here," Magnus said eventually. 

"Remind me to get your number before we leave."

Magnus nodded. "Okay, yeah, good idea." 

The two just laid there in complete silence, staring up at the stars. 

Alec eventually moved so he was propped up on his elbow looking at Magnus and Magnus looked up at him. "What?"

"You're just, like, perfect." 

Magnus snorted. "Says you, Mr. I-Could-Be-A-Model."

Alec grabbed his face and kissed him. "You," he pecked his lips, "are," again, "perfect." And he continued to kiss him with everything he had. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and pulled him closer, so their bodies were pressed as close as possible. 

"I never wanna leave you," Magnus whispered, nose nudging Alec's. 

"Me neither. So let's make this night count, yeah?" 

"How?"

"Your choice, babe. We can do whatever you want, even if it's just cuddling and watching movies the whole night." 

Magnus reached down, hand on Alec's towel. "I want to go all the way with you. I swear I'm falling in love with you, Alec, and I'm terrified that I'll never see you again, but I want to have that memory with you." 

"You will see me again, I promise. We don't have to have sex, Magnus, I don't want you to force yourself before you're ready. I did and I regret it everyday." 

"No, I want to. I've never felt this way about someone before, never met anyone that made me feel so...alive inside. Please." 

Alec nodded and kissed him. "Here? Or do you wanna go back inside?"

"What happened to my badass?" 

"Right, here, of course," Alec laughed and the two kissed again. 

And well, the rest of the night was filled with love and pleasure, and the two watched the sunrise together hours later. 

Alec has never been happier, and he knew Magnus felt the same. 

~

"I'm exhausted."

Magnus smirked. "Wonder why." 

Ashton and Luke looked at them weird, but didn't say anything and continued to pack. 

Alec rolled his eyes and nudged Magnus playfully. 

"Oh yeah, I need your number." 

"Right."

The two switched phones and added one another into their contacts, before handing back the appropriate phone. 

"How shitty would that be? To get all the way home to realize we'd never talk again?" Alec thought aloud.

"Do you want me to cry?" 

Alec laughed sadly, wrapping up Magnus in a quick hug and kissed his head, "Aw, babe, sorry."

"Ugh, I'm gonna miss hearing you say that."

"Don't act like we're never gonna see each other again."

But what if we don't? Magnus couldn't help but think, as he finished packing. 

"Are we all ready to go?" Alec asked and everyone said yes, picking up their packed bags. 

Alec placed a hand on Magnus' lower back as they left, followed by Ashton and Luke. 

The four boys walked by the lake one last time, and Ashton looked at Luke with a smirk. 

He made a pushing motion and Luke nodded with a grin, as the two walked up behind Magnus and Alec, and pushed them both into the lake. 

Both boys came up seconds later, laughing uncontrollably. 

"Dicks!" Alec shouted, as he tossed his bag up onto the dock and Magnus did the same. 

What they didn't realize was that their phones were in their bags, completely destroyed.

~

"I don't want to leave," Alec mumbled. 

"Me neither."

"You better text me everyday."

"You better respond everyday."

Alec nodded. "Of course."

"Alec, hun! C'mon, it's time to go!"

Alec glanced at his mom, then back to Magnus, and leaned down to press their lips together one last time. 

"Goodbye, Magnus." 

"Goodbye, Alec." 

Too bad there wouldn't be a hello any time soon.


	2. B is for Baby Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has an important client and so he forces Alec to watch their son, Max, for the day.

"What's the plan?" Alec asked as he walked up to the group, still buttoning up his shirt (Max had kept him and Magnus up all night, so he was behind schedule).

"We're going back to Pandemonium."

"What for? Didn't we already deal with that?" 

"Yes, Alec, because once we clear out a place full of demons, they never come back," Jace rolled his eyes. 

Before Alec could snap back, a portal opened and out walked Magnus, carrying two bags and baby Max. 

"Hello, darling, so, good news. You get to watch Max today," Magnus handed the baby over. "An old friend called and he's got a lot of issues that I must attend to right away," the warlock put the bags at Alec's feet and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Okay, everything you need is in those bags. See you at home later!" 

"Magnus!" 

"Bye, darling! Love you!"

"Bane, get back here!" Alec snapped, but the warlock had gone and the portal was shut. 

"Okay, looks like Alec will not be joining us today."

"But-"

"You have a baby, Alec, go take care of him." 

"I would offer, but I would really like to kill some demons today," Isabelle said. 

"Awe, but c'mon, look at this little face. Don't you want to spend some time with your adorable nephew?" Alec held the baby closer to her. 

"He's your son."

"I see his adorable face all the time, usually four times during the night. See, look, he wants to be with you."

Alec tried to be mad when the baby cuddled against him and looked at him with his big brown eyes, rather than wanting to go to Izzy, but he honestly couldn't. 

This was his pride and joy right here. 

"Looks like he wants dad today," Izzy lightly patted Alec's cheek with a grin.

"C'mon, lil man, you couldn't be away from me for a few hours?"

Max giggled, reaching up to touch Alec's face. 

Alec picked up the two bags, Max still playing with his face, as he walked towards the closest couch to sit down. 

"Why are you so interested in my face today, Max?" 

Max giggled once again and smacked Alec's cheeks, causing the shadowhunter to laugh. 

"It's because I didn't shave, isn't it? Well, I would've had time if you didn't keep us up all night," Alec poked at his sides and the baby burst into a fit of high-pitched giggles. 

"As adorable as Max is, he's also very distracting. Can you take him somewhere else, Alec?" Jace said. 

"Suck a dick, Jace." Alec carelessly flipped him off, while still tickling his baby and making him laugh adorably. 

"You go suck a dick."

"Can't. My husband's busy." 

Jace rolled his eyes, while Clary and Izzy laughed. 

"Okay, well I'm off to take Max for a walk. Have fun with your demon slaying."

~

Magnus sighed dramatically, as he stepped through the portal and ended up in the institute. 

"Where is my child? I wouldn't be surprised if Alec handed him off to a stranger so he could go hunting." 

Isabelle rolled her eyes playfully. "Alec took care of him all day, don't worry. They're sleeping on the couch in the next room."

"Thank you."

Magnus followed her directions and found his husband and baby sound asleep on a couch, many toys surrounding the two. 

Jace and Clary were standing nearby, glad to see Magnus. 

"He refuses to let us wake him up. They've been sleeping for hours," Clary said. 

"Alexander, darling?" Magnus crouched down and brushed the hair from his husband's eyes, watching their baby sleep peacefully in Alec's arms. 

Alec mumbled out something incoherent, blinking open his eyes slowly. 

"Hi there, sleeping beauty."

"Hey I'm mad at you," Alec mumbled, as he sat up slowly to not disturb a sleeping Max. 

"Darling," Magnus laughed. 

He knew Alec wasn't actually mad.

"Okay, I'm not mad. Max kept playing with my face all day and laughing and it was so cute. Probably because I haven't shaved today."

"Your stubble does look really cute," Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec, causing the boy to smile against his husband's lips. 

Max fluttered open his eyes and giggled loudly at the sight of both his dads in his vision. 

"Hello, Max," Magnus said with a grin and placed a hand on the laughing baby's stomach. "Wow, he really is happy today." 

"I know. He's been laughing like crazy. It was nearly impossible to get him to sleep." 

"Well at least he's laughing instead of crying."

"True." 

Max reached out for Magnus and the warlock happily took him from Alec. 

Max stared at Magnus face and touched his cheeks, mesmerized by his glittery makeup. "P-Pwetty.." 

"Oh my god," everyone gasped in sync. 

"Did he just say his first word??" Magnus asked, looking at Alec with wide eyes. 

"He called you pretty," Alec grinned. 

Max looked around in confusion, curious as to why everyone was so happy for him. 

"I agree with him, you are really pretty," Alec said with his cute little smirk.

Magnus smiled and flipped his non-existent hair. "Thank you, darling. But clearly you haven't looked in a mirror lately," the warlock gently booped his husband's nose, causing Alec to grin. 

"That's so cute!" Clary squealed and Jace smiled at her, while Alec looked over with an annoyed face. 

"Why are you still here?" 

"Why aren't you as nice to me as you are to Magnus?" Clary whined, as Jace lead her away from the couple.

Alec snorted. "Do you want me to get into that?"

"Okay, we're gone," Jace said, having to literally drag Clary from the room. 

Max looked at Alec then and gasped adorably, and so Alec made a face at the baby, as he took him back from Magnus. 

Max grabbed Alec's face for the 100th time that day and smiled. "Pwetty."

Alec smiled from ear to ear and looked at Magnus with his sparkling brown eyes. "He thinks I'm pretty too." 

"Well, you are, darling." 

"I love you so much, you know." Alec leaned closer and Magnus smiled, nodding.

"I know. I love you too." 

Before they could kiss, Isabelle walked into the room, capturing Max's attention. 

"Pwetty!" He exclaimed, reaching for Izzy. 

Alec sighed with a pout and Magnus laughed.

"Guess we're not so special after all."


End file.
